


Cuffed

by VirginiasWolf



Category: Motive (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: Is Oscar Vega too uptight?  Angie has a rather interesting solution to help him overcome this.





	Cuffed

"Angie, I don't think this is what anyone had in mind when they said I need to loosen up a little," Oscar grumbles. The situation he has found himself in isn't a bad one, and he trusts his partner enough to know that it will be pleasurable eventually but the lack of control is something he's not used to. Instead of spending his Friday evening eating or sleeping or even preparing to have nice normal sex he's found himself shirtless and handcuffed to Angie's bed.  
Angie sits against his legs, clad in a black bra and matching panties with a devilish grin on her face. "I think you are going to find my plan to be very enjoyable," she purrs as she idly strokes the bulge that he's only now realized has formed in his pants. "Now close your eyes."  
Quietly amused, Oscar obeys her order as he feels her hands go for his belt.  
Angie leans forward and kisses him passionately, biting at his lower lip as her hands continue to undo his pants. Oscar finds himself kissing her back eagerly, but too soon her mouth breaks away from his. "No peeking," she instructs and after the brief sound of fabric rustling that he assumes is her removing her own clothing, her hands are on him again sliding down his torso.  
Within seconds, her mouth is on his cock and he lets out a deep moan. "Oh God, you're good," he moans, half expecting her to tease him later about how God probably won't appreciate being called upon in such a situation. "Angie, I want to be inside you." he whimpers hoping she will at least grant him that one small measure of control.  
Angie releases him. "I think you've been good enough to deserve that," she teases trying to sound indecisive. Within seconds, she's riding him and she's so wet that he realizes even that seeming act of mercy must have been about keeping control.  
He opens his eyes and watches her. Angie comes first, but Oscar isn't far behind, spilling his seed inside her while she's still in the midst of her own orgasm.  
After a moment she dismounts him and reaches for something on the bedside table and Oscar realizes she has the keys to the handcuffs.  
Immediately Oscar notices his wrists are red from where the cuffs bit into them, but before he can react to this Angie takes each one in her own hands and kisses them softly trying to soothe his aching flesh before murmuring, "It's not so bad to not be in control is it?"


End file.
